Ladyhate - Oneshot (Miraculous)
by Pottermania2006
Summary: Marinette gathers up the courage to ask Adrien, her crush, out on a date after a remark from Chloé. Adrien declines, causing Marinette to turn into the akumatized version of Ladybug, Ladyhate!
1. Chapter 1

"Marinette, honey, your going to be late for school!" Marinette's mother calls from downstairs.

Marinette just grumbles and turns over onto her side, content on going back to sleep when two small, yet strong, arms shake her.

"Marinette! Get up! Your going to be late for school!" Tikki, Marinette's kwami, yells into her charge's ear.

Marinette gasps, checks the time and curses, then starts stumbling to her bathroom.

A few minutes later, Marinette bounds down the stairs, narrowly missing running into her father and knocking over the bags of flour in his arms.

"Woah!" He cries, setting the bags down and giving her a hug.

"Père! I'm going to be late!" Marinette cries, then gives her father a kiss.

She runs and gives her mother a kiss on the cheek as well, running out the door. Marinette runs towards the collége, but then her feet fail her, as usual.

Marinette stumbles and trips over nothing, almost landing flat on her face if it wasn't for the pair of strong arms that wrap around her.

She gasps, looking up, her eyes meeting the emerald green ones of her crush, Adrien Agreste.

"I, uhm, Adrien! You, thanks! I mean, uhm..." Marinette tries to get a coherent sentence out, her mouth fumbling for words. She finally manages to say a drawn out "Thank you."

Adrien grins and pats her on the back. "No problem, Marinette."

And then he decides to walk _right next to her._

Marinette starts to hyperventilate, her face red, her mind melting.

"Marinette? You ok?" Adrien asks, peering at her face with a worried look.

"I'm fine! I - uhm, gotta go!" Marinette runs off, falls on her face, then gets up and runs to her class, leaving a confused blonde behind.

 **...**

"Girl!" Alya, Marinette's best friend, cackles when she hears the tale of the morning.

"It's not funny!" Marinette flushes, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes it is!" Alya crows.

Then Chloé, the mayor's brat of a daughter, stalks over to their table, her eyes narrowed to slits and her hands clenched.

"How dare you walk next to Adrien!" She screeches, then immediately turns to bullying her.

"Adrien will never love you, Marinette. Not a clumsy brat like you - "

The bell rings, Mme. Bustier walking in.

"Just to show Chloé off." Marinette speaks softly to Alya. "I'm going to ask Adrien to the movies today."

Alya high-fives her, and class begins.

 **...**

"Adrien - I, uhm, was wondering, if you wanted movie to see? I mean, to see a movie?" Marinette asks her crush, pleading eyes boring into his own.

"Marinette, I..." He rubs the back of his neck. "It's not that I don't like you, your cool, it's just that I already like this girl - "

Tears sting the back of Marinette's eyes as she cuts him off. "No, no. It's fine."

Without sparing him another glance, Marinette runs off.

 **...**

Marinette sits on the park bench, finally allowing the tears to drip down her face. Tikki tries to calm her, sopping up her tears with a napkin from her family's cafe, but it has no use.

The girl's heart is beyond repair.

In a lair somewhere, a giant window opens. HawkMoth rubs his hands together, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, the crush who doesn't like you back. Always an unfortunate situation to be in, but always an easy one to take control of."

HawkMoth lets a butterfly land in his hand, covering it with the other hand and letting the evil flow into the white glow.

The butterfly flies towards the window, now a dark purple.

"Fly, little akuma, and darken that girl's heart."

So caught up in her misery, Marinette doesn't notice the akuma landing on her earring. The purple outline of a butterfly appears on her face, a voice echoing through her mind.

 _"I could give you the power to crush everyone's heart like your love did to you. All I need in return are Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."_

"Yes, Papillon."

A dark purple darkness covers Marinette's body, leaving a twisted Ladybug-looking costume.

Black is where the red originally was, dark red and silver spots everywhere.

"I am now Ladyhate, the freezer of your hearts!" Marinette, now Ladyhate, throws her yoyo into the air, ice spreading all over Paris.

 **...**

Ladyhate attacks Paris. Wherever she throws her yoyo, ice spreads. And she likes it. She feels powerful.

Ladyhate tries something new: throwing ice at a couple.

She throws her yoyo at a couple enjoying a nice picnic, the yoyo spreading ice through the girl.

Ladyhate immediately sees the glowing blue spot on her chest where her heart is frozen, and enjoys watching the girl throw the basket at the boy and run off.

"Ladybug - ?" Chat gasps from behind her.

Ladyhate swivels around, her eyes narrowed. "You! What are you doing here? And it's Ladyhate, now!"

"Ladybug, what happened?" Chat asks, his tone soft.

"Adrien Agreste happened." Ladyhate snarls, throwing ice at another couple. She crows, "Aww, look. Another picnic ruined!"

"What do you mean, Adrien Agreste happened?" Chat Noir sounds taken aback.

Ladyhate starts throwing ice at her partner. "So many questions! Well, before I freeze your heart, I guess you must know. Adrien Agreste rejected me for some other girl, probably some stuck-up model like himself!"

Chat seems to fit the pieces together, because he just stands there, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Marinette?" He asks.

"Ladyhate!" She snarls, throwing ice spears at him.

He easily dodges them, causing her to growl in frustration. Ladyhate looks back to where Chat was and finds him gone.

"Living up to your namesake, scaredy cat?" Ladyhate taunts.

"Nope." He replies from behind her.

Ladyhate feels the earrings being removed from her ears and gasps as her source of power is removed.

 _"Get his miraculous, and yours!"_ HawkMoth snaps into her head.

She starts to move to, but Chat snaps her earrings in two. Ladyhate gasps, her costume being removed even though Ladybug wasn't there to cleanse it.

Marinette looks up at Chat, to her earrings, which are now miraculously fixed, to herself, then to Tikki, floating at her ear.

She shrieks, ready to run, when Chat grabs her arm. Marinette turns just in time to see the green light fade away from around Adrien.

Marinette feels faint as she looks at the black cat kwami floating next to her crush's ear. Adrien takes her hand, a small blush on his face as he grins.

"Yes, Marinette, I do want to see a movie with you."

 **So this is it, my first fanfic! Please don't hate on it, I'm still new to all this and I only had a limited amount of time to write it.**

 **I had this idea swirling around inside my head for while, actually, and I waited before I got an account to write it.**

 **Please review and like it (if you want to).**

 **Feathers flared! (*fans feathers*)**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	2. Chapter 2

**Per request of guests (lol that rhymed) and more people, I have decided to create the original oneshot Ladyhate into a story with chapters ;)**

 **So without furtherado, here's the second chapter!**

"Marinette, calm down!" Tikki squeals.

Marinette paces around her room, holding her head in her hands and shaking, trying to process everything that had happened.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

And he had asked her on a date.

A date!

Marinette starts shaking all over again, her face ashen.

"Marinette, why don't you call Alya?" Tikki, always the wise one.

Marinette nods, unable to speak due to the lump forming in her throat. With a shaking hand, she grabs her phone and dials her friends number. A second later, Facetime connects and Alya's face fills the screen.

"What's up, girl?" She asks.

"Adrien asked me on a date." Marinette manages to whisper.

Alya gapes, then sets her face into a look of determination. "I'll be right over."

...

"This one?" Marinette holds up another outfit.

Alya shakes her head, and Marinette sighs and holds up another outfit, this one a tank-top with a short skirt.

"Marinette! You're going to the movies!" Alya cries out, frowning.

Marinette sigh for what seems like the 50th time that day and holds up another outfit. This time it's a short-sleeved shirt with flowers blooming across it and a knee-length skirt.

"Yes!" Alya squeals, grabbing a pair of flats and shoving them into her friend's hands, pushing her towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Marinette emerges from the bathroom. She wears a light amount of makeup, just a light coat of eyeshadow and blush. Though she suspects she won't need the blush tonight, because she will be blushing plenty just looking at Adrien...

"Ahh!" Alya squeals again and grabs her phone, taking a selfie of the two of them.

"Marinette, honey, Adrien's here!" Marinette's maman calls from downstairs.

Marinette pales and turns to her friend. "Alya? Do i have too much makeup on? Too little? Do I seem to desperate wearing this outfit? Not desperate enough? - "

Alya's giggles cut her off. "You'll be fine. It's just Adrien."

 _Right._ Marinette thinks, blushing furiously when she sees her date. _Just Adrien..._

 _..._

They ride in Adrien's limo, his assitant Nathalue riding up front next to the driver.

Marinette keeps stealing glances at her date, blushing whenever their eyes meet. Adrien finally pushes up the divider between the front seat and back seat and turns to her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"So, Bugaboo, how do I look?" He asks.

"Like the chaton you are." Marinette giggles when she sees the fake hurt flash across his eyes.

" _Meow_ -ch, milady, you wound me."

 _It's_ _just_ _Chat_ , she keeps reminding herself.

They talk about random things until, all too soon, they pull up to the movie theater. Adrien opens Marinette's door and takes her hand, gently pulling her out of her seat and up onto the curb next to him.

 _Always the gentleman._ A light blush rises to Marinette's cheeks at the thoughts.

"You ok?" Adrien asks, sounding a little alarmed.

Marinette assures him that she is fine, and they enter the movie theater. The ticket man leads them to a back door when Adrien tells him the name "Agreste."

"Here you go, Mademoiselle, Monsieur." He seas them and takes their orders, much to Marinette's surprise.

They both order popcorn, and the ticketman/waiter leaves. Adrien reclines in his chair and Marinette looks at him, awe clear in her eyes.

"Why the special treatment?" She asks her date.

"Always something special for you, Bugaboo." He bops her on the nose, and she giggles.

After receiving their popcorn, the movie starts. At a jump scare, Marinette nearly jumps into Adrien's arms.

It was the best date Marinette ever had.

* * *

 **Well, there you go! I hope it satisifed your needs, Guests and other reviewers. If you guys think I should continue this story even _more_ , then don't hesitate to tell me!**

 **Feathers flared, chicks ;)**

 **-TheMiraculousPeacock**


End file.
